Prince Animosity
Prince Animosity is a male animus SeaWing. Don't touch him or his art! Description Prince Animosity is a dark royal blue SeaWing with pinkish wing membranes and mint glowscales. His eyes are an odd purple-brown and he has a scar over his left eyelid. He is large and well-muscled. He has numerous scars across his body from various fights, and he is missing a claw on one of his front talons. History Animosity wasn’t born with the name ‘Animosity.’ He was the first son of Queen Pearlclaw and King Crestbreaker. He was named Krill when he emerged from his egg and the name stuck with him for many years… until his family discovered that their beloved son was an animus. Krill was named an animus dragon and a threat after he passed the Animus Dragon Test. His parents were afraid. They had heard the horrible tales of Albatross from hundreds of years back, and they feared the worst for their son. They banned Krill from using his powers, wanting to keep him-and their kingdom- safe. Queen Pearlclaw scared her son so bad with the terrible stories of Albatross that Krill didn’t even want to use his powers. Scared of himself, the young prince spent many days in his room by himself. His parents hired a consoler to help Krill with his anxiety, but it did little good. Later in the year, a ferocious attack from the SkyWings killed many of the SeaWings, including Krill’s father. Wanting to protect his family, Krill disobeyed his mother’s orders and used his animus powers to drive of the SkyWings. The SeaWings could only watch, confused, as the enemy suddenly turned tail and flew back in the direction they came. Krill didn’t tell anyone what he had done. He waited many weeks to see if he would go insane from using his powers, but nothing happened. When Krill was sure that he was safe, he used his animus magic again… and again. Soon young Krill was using his magic all over the place. He told himself that he was doing it for good, not for harm. He was doing it to protect his family… and his kingdom. It wasn’t long before Queen Pearlclaw noticed that something was wrong with her son. He was no longer anxiety-ridden. Instead he was proud and talkative. Pearlclaw told herself that this was good; her son was finally learning how to adapt. However she kept a close eye on him just in case something was wrong. A few weeks later, Krill was caught by his mother while he was making a spell. Pearlclaw was horrified, and she told her son to stop at once, reminding him again the horrors of animus magic. Krill scoffed, saying that he was making his kingdom great and powerful. Pearlclaw told him that she would have no more of it. Krill once more didn’t listen, and it was then that Pearlclaw became enraged and threatened to ban her son. That was the Queen’s mistake. In an instant Krill snapped. He no longer viewed the Queen as his mother, but as a threat who would stand in his way. He enchanted a small knife he was holding to kill Pearlclaw. It did, and Krill was left with the consequences of his choice. As soon as Krill saw the blood pouring from his dead mother’s body, he realized the mistake he had made. He tried to hide from himself, but it was no use. As soon as the SeaWings found out what had happened, dragons came pouring from all around to arrest and kill the young prince. They called him ‘the Animosity of the SeaWings.’ Prince Animosity, not wanting to kill anyone else, ran. He flew to the edge of the Kingdom of the Sea and resided on a small island to the north. The SeaWings, however, were not done with Animosity yet. The newfound ruler of the SeaWings, Queen Reef, wanted him dead. Sending out her best soldiers, the ambitious new queen ordered them to kill Animosity. wip Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty)